Hurry Up and Die
'Hurry Up and Die' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 31. Originally aired October 26, 2010. Title reference: Spoofs the Stereophonics' song "Hurry Up and Wait". -- This is the Original Episode -- Drunk Die-er Way to Die #'957' On September 9, 2009, in St. Louis, MO. A drunk driver, who was just released from prison for vehicular manslaughter, crashes his car and is mistakenly pronounced dead at the scene. When authorities find out he is an organ donor, they bring him to the hospital to remove his organs while he is still alive. The doctors never find out he is not dead yet and take out his heart, finally causing his death. But eventually, when he was dead in his grave, he tore open the ground and came back alive. He is now known as the 'Heartless Zombie' Alt names - Early Harvest Jersey Gore Way to Die #'523' On August 14, 2008, in Newark, NJ. An obnoxious man known as Nicky "The Predicament" works on his car with extremely loud music playing while his wife constantly and angrily tells him to turn it down. He slides out from under his car down the driveway and into the path of a street sweeper he did not see or hear coming. He gets crushed under the wheels and is shredded by the bristles, leaving a bloody mess on the road. Alt names - Clean Sweep Cast Offed Way to Die #'132' On October 3, 1996, in Purvis, MS. While using a log splitter to prepare firewood for upcoming cold weather, a drunk Southern man gets his arm caught in the machine and breaks it. He decides to save his welfare money by creating a cast and putting it on himself, but he fails to set the bone properly and makes the cast too tight. When he cuts it off a month later, globules of bone marrow leak into his bloodstream and form a fat embolism in his heart, killing him. Alt names - Boned Redneck Lesboned Way to Die #'412' (Note: This is the fifth death to have this number) On June 9, 2008, in Parker Strip, AZ. A bisexual real estate agent notorious for having sex with her clients seduces a wealthy, lesbian prospective customer. After a tour of the house, pool, and eventually the laundry room, they strip and have sex on top of the dryer. Their movements cause its fuel line to come loose and the room fills with natural gas. When the water heater turns on automatically, it ignites the gas and sets off an explosion that kills both women. Alt names - Burning Loins Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Lazy Laudromat". Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Tapped Out Way to Die #'597' On June 16, 2005, in Rockford, IL. Two aspiring amateur wrestlers with dreams of going pro assault each other with increasingly insane objects, including fluorescent light bulbs. During practice, one wrestler slashes his partner in the chest with a weed whacker. While the partner who got slashed in the chest survives, the first wrestler collapses and dies from toxic shock caused by inhaling the mercury vapor from the broken bulbs and particles of mercury that entered his blood through earlier wounds. Alt names - Rasslers Mail Order Fried Way to Die #'284' (Note: This is the second death to have this number) On August 14, 2002, in Olathe, KA. An obnoxious mailman who has a second job as the target at the local carnival's dunk tank insults the customers with embarrassing secrets he culls from their mail. Over time, balls that miss the target repeatedly hit the fuse box for the tank's water heater and damage the wiring until it makes contact with the water. When one customer (a former professional baseball player who spent two years playing the game in Japan) hits the target, the mailman falls into the tank and is electrocuted. Alt names - Shock and Awww Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Fecal Attraction Way to Die #'330' On September 17, 2002, in Provo, UT. A Keith Richards-esque rock star and notorious drug addict freaks out when he runs out of drugs and his band gets stranded in a dry town, until one of his roadies suggests that he try jenkem. When he is no longer able to defecate, he finds a port-a-potty, sticks his head in, and gets high, but suffers from a brownout and loses consciousness. Because his heads still in the toilet, he asphyxiates from lack of oxygen and excess of methane gas to his hemoglobin. Alt names - Toilet Victimized Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up B". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Happy Deathiversary Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Repeated Segment Number Category:Swearing